


Sketch

by forest_mumu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Brother Feels, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_mumu/pseuds/forest_mumu
Summary: 死而复生归来后，达米安所见的提姆像是换了一个人。达米安试着去画他，感到万分困难。那个曾经生气勃勃的提姆，如今看着只余空壳。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sketch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458085) by [SociallyAwkwardFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox). 



> 本文基于Tumblr 上画手[nanadrawsrobins ](https://nanadrawsrobins.tumblr.com/post/181980119122/sketch-i-took-me-forever-to-draw-this-comic-since)这个可爱的条漫。

不管画过对方多少次，不管画的是哪个时期的对方，不管想画哪个特定的时刻，如今他画出来的人看起来总是很不对劲儿。

在他的素描本纸页上，提姆看起来总是有些虚假。眼睛不对。微笑不对。所有所有，都不对。

于是他把纸上的面孔划掉，又从头来过。一页又一页提姆没有脸孔的作品慢慢地填满了他素描本中的空白。一页又一页，他不画对就不能停下来。

明明他以前能画得很好。他的抽屉里还藏着昔日的素描本，里头有一大堆主角是提姆的画。

他的脸以前总是那么表情丰富，但现在却像一张面具——空白一片，仿佛空壳般死气沉沉的。花了好几个小时，他还是不知道如何在画纸上捕捉这个新的提姆。

他以前认识的那个提姆比其他人都更擅长隐藏在面具之后，但这次不一样。

这个新的提姆藏在它后面，就像是他不想让任何人看出内里的空洞。

他变成了一个会动、会说话的壳子，戴着提姆的脸，用他的声音欺骗他人，让他们以为他还是他们所认识的提姆。

这对其他人管用，但达米安一直在留意这个新的提姆暴露在外的细小裂缝。

这让他想起自己被死亡的虚空吞噬的经历，这种体验紧随他从亡者之地重返人间，一直纠缠着他的第二次生命。

这就能解释为何几周前他做了那个提姆被黑暗吞噬的噩梦，至今耿耿于怀。

提姆身上潜藏的阴霾，从内部吞噬着他，让他渐渐变成一个达米安完全不认识的人。

说实话，他很害怕提姆会变成一个没有感情的躯壳，变得与回到布鲁斯身边之前的自己一样。

他无法像翻书阅读般去读提姆，去读懂他的内心。

达米安很担心提姆身上拯救他人的热情也会渐渐死去。眼前这个完全不一样了的提姆把他吓着了。

他怒气冲冲地把铅笔扔到一旁，低头盯着素描本上一页页没有脸孔的人：

提姆西装革履，在晚会上扮演富家子弟的角色。提姆扮演着红罗宾，等待任务结束后的汇报。

提姆抬头看着星星。提姆的脸上挂着微笑，眼睛中毫无笑意。

他们都是假的——眼神宛如已死，神态空白，没有一丝活气。

他又一次拿起铅笔，把画中人的面孔划掉。

对他来说，很少有什么事比困在蝙蝠洞里，让其他人替他收拾烂摊子更让他痛恨的了。可无论他如何恳求，家里谁都不相信他受伤的脚踝已恢复到可以继续夜巡了。

他一会儿无意识地盯着监视器，一会儿往随身带着的新素描本上涂涂画画，来回往复。

当其他人做了一些让布鲁斯骄傲的事情，父亲对他们露出了那种柔和的微笑；

迪克若有所思地低头看着，头发垂落遮住了眼睛，嘴角上扬噙着微笑；

杰森对着某个监视器画面上看不见的人咆哮着；卡斯疲惫地靠在一座建筑物旁。

他尽量不去在意自己在画其他人期间几次再尝试画提姆。过去的几周并没有任何变化：这个提姆的幽灵完美地扮演了角色，但那张面具之后仍然是个死物。

他试图像以前那样激怒提姆，不过尽量不做得太明显。可无论怎么戳对方的痛脚，他也不再有什么真正的反应。

他总是说着正确无误的字眼，看起来似乎发自肺腑，但毫无热情，缺乏原始的情感表现。

越想心情越差，他把素描本推到一旁，把所有的注意力转而集中于监视器画面。蝙蝠侠和夜翼并肩击败了一群企图抢劫银行却能力不足的恶棍。

甚至没有必要紧盯着他们的情况，因为他俩完全无需他的协助，但是为了保证安全还是得盯着。他不必担心会有其他人加入，来提醒自己作画失败

他全神贯注地投入到监视器画面中，没发现有其他人也加入了他的行列，直到对方的声音把他从自己沉浸的世界中惊醒。

“哇，恶魔崽子，这些都是你画的吗？你甚至画了阿尔弗雷德猫和提图斯！我从不知道你会画画......怎么说，你很好地把握了人物的情绪！

但是我有一个疑问——为什么提姆没有脸孔？画上的脸都被划掉了！这张这样，那张也是。你就那么恨他? ”

他的大脑试图把想法拼装起来，组成句子解释给翻他素描本的人听，突然一阵疲惫侵蚀了他。

“我这样是有理由的——并非是我恨他，而是画他很困难。德雷克以前表现出很多情绪。后来我死而复生，他成了没有感情的空洞。

德雷克现在……没有情绪，好像他通通藏在心里。我很难画出他——抓不住灵魂，我不知该画什么......他就像一副空壳，我看不见真正的人...... ”

他若有所思，用手指在书桌上划着漩涡和螺旋形——对应着打从他和理查德对话以来一直纠结的思绪。

理查德听过后，把他的担忧轻描淡写带过，认为他夸大其词了，但杰森不一样。

迪克把罗宾的衣钵传给达米安之后，他和提姆间的裂痕就越发扩大，所以他没有注意到提姆的变化也不足为奇了。

另一方面，他知道杰森和提姆为他俩之间问题重重的旧历史翻了篇，现在经常能看到两人在一块儿。如果有人知道该怎么做，那一定是杰森。

“我曾经梦见提姆被黑暗吞噬，这让我很害怕……我不希望他离去。我和理查德谈过这件事，但他说我是小心过头了。但我百分之百肯定我是对的！他一定是哪里出了问题。如果我们继续忽视，总有一天德雷克会离去。如果我们想留住他，我们就得采取行动。陶德，你相信我，对吗？提姆信任你。你能保证他的安全吗？你没必在战斗中保护他，只要......关心他，别放他自己一个人呆着。”

“哇啊，你关心提姆! ” 他没赶得及阻止，杰森就玩笑般揉乱了他的头发，轻轻笑了起来。

“好吧，我向你保证，小 D ! ”

“我不关心提姆！这只是为了我们的使命！陶德，别把我当小孩子! ”

“多可爱! ”

“拿开你恶心的手! ”

又一阵笑声后，杰森的脸色变得严肃起来，他把手放下，问道：“这件事困扰你多久了？看起来你考虑了很多东西。”

“我的本子上还有很多这样的素描，不知该怎么做。”

“好吧，我会看着他，尽我所能。但我认为你该和他谈谈。并不是说因为有人开始更多地关注他，那一切就会神奇地消失。和他谈谈可能不仅仅是在帮他。”

“还有什么? ”

“不知道。跟他谈谈，看看怎么回事。”

也有这样一些时刻：过去的提姆——那个充满活力的提姆——会透过那张面具上的缝隙短暂地闪耀一瞬。

它们通常出现于杰森在他身边的时候。持续的时间只有短短数秒，但真正的他确实存在于那里。

提姆身上这种暌违数月的活力让他想起了自己旧日素描中捕捉到提姆的微笑、叫嚷和呼吸。

那些瞬间如今尤为罕见。多数时候，他发现自己盯着一个毫无生气的空壳。

这些观察没使他的素描发生任何改变。他以为自己能够捕捉到他人的情绪，但笔下的人还是只有一张张空白的面孔。

每当他似乎快要触及，仿佛就有什么跳出来干扰，然后一切又都错了。

画中那人的眼睛看起来死气沉沉，他的微笑太假了，他的灵魂消失了。

每张脸都像先前画的一样被划掉了。太多没有表情的面孔。全部空荡荡的。

他把手掌贴上双眼，深呼吸了几次，试着把注意力集中于别处。

过去这么做很容易——很快能找到一个什么时刻、什么想法、什么点子来转移注意力，使他不去想胃里堵塞的感觉。

可这一次，再怎么拼命寻找转移注意力的方法也是徒劳无果。双手增加力道按压双眼产生的疼痛也没起到任何作用。

当他再次睁开眼睛，所有他失败的证据都还在那里。他的挫败感不断上升。

他辜负了提姆。

他辜负了所有人。

他辜负了自己。

家里其他人一定注意到了他最近的异样，因为他们都尽量不盯着他看。由于受过掩饰情绪的良好训练，他们即使不是在需要观察技巧的任务中，也能明显瞧出端倪。

尽管他非常抗拒其他人看出他近来的情绪问题，但是掩饰情绪的训练并没有发挥作用帮他瞒住。

如果他没有筋疲力尽，保准会因为自己这种不专业的状态大发雷霆，但是他已经将近一个半星期没有睡好过觉了。

睡眠不足意味着他会成为战场上的累赘，让自己和其他人陷入不必要的危险之中。

尽管深知这点，但他做的任何事情都不能让他的大脑停下来足够长的时间来获得几个小时不受干扰的休息。

相反，他发现自己每天晚上都在翻阅素描本，试图把所有的拼图拼到一起。

照这样下去，他的父亲会强迫他坐下来讨论他的烦恼——这不是他愿意进行的谈话。

“达米安? ” 听到他的名字，他猛地抬起头来，发现除了他和提姆之外，房间里没有别人。

“我们能谈谈吗? ”

“谈什么? ”

“我们可以从你那深深的眼袋开始，也可以从开会时你没有注意到别人说的任何一个字开始。

通常情况下，你才是那个发起这场谈话的人。”

“那么，其他人认为你是最适合与我谈的人选? ”

“不是。只是你似乎正在经历和我以前经历的事情，我想我能帮上忙。”

“什么意思? ”

提姆疲惫地笑了笑，他倚靠在旁边的桌子上，双臂交叉放在胸前。

“你回来的时候有没有告诉任何人你身上发生了什么? ”

“没有。”

“你一直在独自处理这一切? ”

“画画对此有帮助，只是——”

“只是什么? ”

“它不起作用了。”

“为什么? ”

“我不能......” 当他直视那双因为有什么不对而使他彻夜难眠的眼睛时，这些话突然卡在了他的喉咙里。“它们看起来总是不对。总是不对。自从我回来，它们就空空如也，毫无生气，而且不对。我修不好，也无法让那变得好些。”

“让什么变得好些? ”

“你！你就像一个影子四处行走，装成提姆，但你不是他。提姆充满活力，你却是个空壳。

你内里是空荡荡的。”

“达米，这不是你的错。发生了这么多事，我终于无法承受了。我失去了那么多人，这让我感到不堪重负了。我知道的。我一直在努力恢复，诚实面对自身状况。有人可以倾诉，有人能够理解，这都很有帮助。有人让我不必对任何事情撒谎。”

“你仍然是空洞的。”

提姆脸上的笑容变得真实起来，他的眼睛里充满了自从达米安回来以后就再也没见过的丰富情绪。

“或许是吧，但我正在努力恢复。我们过的这种生活十分艰辛。会面对的事对任何人来说都很难处理，而且极其容易感到自己是在踽踽独行，

因为我们过着隐藏真实身份的日子, 但是我们拥有彼此。所以，你可以和我谈任何事情。需要别人才不是软弱。”

“会好起来? ”

“不是一夜之间。需要花大量时间去努力，但确实会好起来。”

“要怎么做? ”

“我们先谈谈你的画怎么样？你说它们帮了忙。我通常会喝茶，读一些我平常不读的东西。”

“比如什么? ”

“听说过《同性恋牛仔吸血鬼》吗? ”

“那不是真的。” 他眯起眼睛看着提姆，但在他仔细审视的目光下，提姆的笑容更加灿烂了。

“没有人会这么写。”

“你还是那么天真。这写的完全是垃圾，绝对搞笑。”

“这有帮助? ”

“不可能人人都是艺术家。”

“停下！ ” 夕阳的余晖中，提姆的笑声随风飘荡，杰森带着他在屋顶上旋转，伴着一首不知名的歌曲。“你一直在改变节拍，我怎么才能跟上? ”

“运用你的天才大脑，猜出我们跳的是哪首歌，就不会那么难了。”

“我又不知道地球上的所有歌。

“这首你知道。”

当提姆抛出猜测，杰森越来越开心地屡屡给出否定回答时，达米安的注意力回到了素描上。他花了将近一个半小时画的那幅画差不多完成了。

他画完了这留到最后的部分，把笔放下。

和几英尺外的提姆一样，画中人的微笑如此明亮，几乎如耀日炫目——那双眼中充满了种种情感，达米安甚至无法道清。

“画得不错。” 一只瘦削的手臂环上他的肩膀，一个舒适的重量压到他的背上。

“比我那有名的火柴人灵魂作画好多了。”

“现在看起来好多了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读! 非常感谢大家的留言和点赞。你可以在Tumblr上 (SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter) 找到我。
> 
> 译者说：  
> 感谢画手nanadrawsrobins、作者SociallyAwkwardFox 和我可爱的beta Skylark0313。


End file.
